Mercenary, property of the Mafia
by jak0taku22
Summary: Jack's back and he's head of the Mafia of the Los Santos branch, but the thing is, his sociopathic sibling Ivory Smith has his own agenda for Los Santos but Jack might want to take care of the voices in his head fighting for control of his body first... Second in the 0taku trilogy.
1. 0taku, property of the Mafia

**A/n: The sequel! fuck you haters.**

"What are your orders don 0taku?" "I uh... I need to take a drive" he said walking out but he popped his head back in the door "can somebody get me a suit?"

 **Random cutaway!**

The man with blonde hair strode out of his gold Kuruma shooting Merryweather agents left and right, with his gold pistols, born on an alien planet, he was the son of Jesus and the Bride from Kill Bill, his eyes deep as the BOOM- a shotgun shell made it's way through his skull "fuckin' mary-sue's" said Jack reloading.

 **End cutaway**

After Jack's drive accompanied by dead hookers on the hood of his car he sat in his office "how was your drive?" asked Antonio, not looking up from his newspaper

"well actually I-"

"just being polite" he said walking out the room

"douche" muttered Jack sitting in his office and switching on the intercom "cheryl, can you order me a pizza? thanks, hey Antonio, we got anything to do today?"

"a couple of guys have gone rogue in a warehouse up in in north LS"

"meh... alright, I'll go kick their ass then"

"no you won't, you're the head of the Family now, just leave it to the other guys"

"but Antonio!" "fine, but you're going with three other guys"

"Antonio, I'm Jack-fucking-0taku, I'm twenty and there is no way in hell that I'm going with three other guys."

Jack and three other guys drove to the warehouse in a van, Jack lighting a cigarette in the back "you, driving, the fuck are you?"

"Frank sir"

"and you two assclowns would be...?"

"I'm Bullet and this is Barrel"

"I asked for your names, not your fucking gamertags"

"says Jack 0taku" smirked Barrel

"fair point, great, we're here" Jack said when they pulled up and jumped out the back of the van

"this isn't a warehouse, it's... a fucking cliff for start, my bike is he- did you steal my bike?!"

"well... we have a good snipe point from here and... for some reason Antonio kept bragging about your Hexxer"

"oh right, here let me show you" he said waking over to the bike and kicking the side, a spike shot out the front

"this is good for impaling, and, sticking onto the back of any and all fleeing cars" he pressed a button and caltrops dispensed, leaned the chair back and a shotgun dispensed

"this is handy for storing weapons, pistols, SMG's, shotguns- that's where I leaft my sniper, I've been looking for this for weeks."

Bullet and Barrel already left

"oh... uh, so Frank... you seen Donnie Darko yet?" loud shotgun blasts came from the warehouse accompanied by a few grenade tosses, Jack pulled a rocket launcher out the back of the van and threw it to Frank

"Bullet, I'm gonna torch this place" he said through his earpiece

"no, absolutely not"

"hey Frank! he says it's ok!" Frank locked on to the roof and fired, the warehouse went up in flames

"oh, thank god they were making meth so we could set this place on fire" several thugs ran out but that went about as well as you would expect when Jack had a rifle, three managed to get in their convertible and drive off, Jack rushed on the Hexxer and slid down the cliff after them.

He was right behind them on the high street of Los Santos, he kicked the side of his bike and drove the spike into the back of the car and jumped to the back seat "luxury leather, nice" he shot the passenger and the man beside him, he pulled the pin of a grenade and threw it under the seat

"I would love to stay, but I'm not gonna die yet" he jumped back on his bike, detached the spike and pulled over

"wow, he must really like fourth of July" he said leaning back and enjoying the fireworks until the van pulled up

"great, to Mc'Donalds!"

 **A/n: So I was halfway done with this and... it got deleted, I had to write this again.**


	2. Down at the docks

**A/n: My author notes and cut aways will be in bold now.**

Jack was sitting on the couch listening to his music when Antonio walked in "hey boss I-"

Jack held a gun to his head "really steppin' on Green day man... don't wanna be an American idiot" he sang

"ok... we've some stuff to clear up with one of our distributors in southern LS at the docks"

"by which you mean kill"

"yes"

"alright, let me get my stabbing stick"

"you mean your kni- no you're literally bringing that stick aren't you?"

"yes."

Jack and Antonio walked outside to meet others "who the fuck are these guys?"

"they're the new recruits" replied Antonio

"great! so we're going into potential hostile territory with a bunch of fuckin' newbs"

"Have you never been on a team before?" asked Antonio

"of course I have" replied Jack staring blankly at him "I was never more ashamed at myself when the strength of men fell."

 **"Cast it into the fire!" Jack shouted to Frodo the Hobbit atop Mount Doom**

 **"destroy it! throw it in the fires!" Frodo stood there "what are you waiting for?! just let it go!" Frodo seemed dazed by the hypnotic ring,**

 **He turned around and said "the ring is mine" he snapped it off the chain and- BANG**

 **Jack had shot Frodo in the abdomen, Jack rushed over and held him in his arms "I'm sorry Frodo, I'm so so sorry"**

 **"the ring was mine" said the Hobbit weakly, Jack leaned in and put his lips to his ear and whispered "it was never yours" he took the ring and held him by his throat, dangling him over the molten lava "I thought you were my friend!" shouted Frodo feeling betrayed**

 **"you should have picked them better, because I'm about to deal with your other friends" he said dropping Frodo and placing on the ring.**

"I was never more ashamed"

"you... scare me sir" said one of the recruits

"you should see me on Black friday, it's like the day before my birthday"

"and since you're liscensed to carry a gun..."

"yup, anyway let's go kick some ass."

Jack and his... bitches? arrived at the docks "so where's the one old ugly chick with a bell?"

"wrong kind of docks sir"

"don't call me sir, you sound like a cu-"

"who the fuck are you?!" shouted one of the workers

"we're here to see your boss"

"he's off limits"

"well we asked nicely" said Jack pulling out his stick and stabbing the guard's eye, it was suprisingly effective.

From the ship, a Muscle car sprang and sped down the road,

"it's on motherfucker! this just turned into West-side story... but more threatening!" shouted Jack as he and the Mafia ran to his Kuruma and chased after him.

The distributor was speeding down the highway with "he's gonna kill me" racing through his mind,

Jack however had one hand on the wheel and started singing to the radio

"she wears short-skirts, I wear T-shirts

she's cheer-captain and I'm on the bleachers."

The Muscle car crashed into a street light, Jack calmly pulled up and got out of his car

"goodnight" he said pulling out his gun, but the distributor pulled a gun and shot Jack in the head

the rest of the Mafia shot the distributor dead "Jack, Jack! are you ok?! get a fucking ambulance!"

In the hospital waiting room Antonio and the other recruits who apparently have no names because I've been procrastinating for about a week and a half were waiting

"is he going to be alright?"

"I have no idea, he was shot in the head, his chances aren't good."

The doctor came out from the E.R "we've just finished"

"h... how is he?" Antonio mumbled

"we were concerned for a while but he's ok"

the Mafia cheered

"however..."

"shit"

"the bullet may have caused some brain damage, you can see him now."

Antonio and the others entered Jack's room "hello" he said weakly sitting up in bed

"Jack are you... they said you have brain damage

"nah... this bandage on my head but that's it" Jack yawned

"alright you look tired, we're going to go"

"alright, bring me back a snickers bar or it's your balls on a plate"

they left the room and Jack fell asleep

"do we tell him?" asked a recruit

"not yet, wait a day."

In Jack's mind the left side of the brain and the right were talking **Cuz this is fucking normal**

"well left brain, you've just been shot... that's fucking hilarious"

"shut up you idiot" left replied

"we both know what happens now" right chuckled

"since I am damaged there is nothing stopping you for taking Jack over completely"

"that's right"

"how about a game?" left proposed

"ooh a game? very well then"

"until I am... repaired you will take this body"

"that was kind of a given"

"but then when I am, I will have it"

"for how long?"

"until Jack no longer needs us"

"the time of his death..." right brain turned concerned

"we both know when he will die, I won't have long, a year at best"

"and with the two of us combined... that's three years until he, and both of us dies."

 **A/n:** **Have you seen the trailer for Krampus yet? it's apparently a christmas horror, why hasn't anybody done this yet?!**


	3. An asshole calls

**A/n: I half-assed this chapter, why? cause fuck you I'm tired and procrastinating.**

"Alright, why the fuck are we here again?" asked Jack after Antonio had driven him out to the middle of Blaine County at four in the morning

"I told you, combat training" he replied

"dude, I already know this" said Jack rubbing his eyes, Antonio punched him in the chest then tackled him

"you don't know as much as you'd like to think you do" he smirked, Jack growled and proceeded to punch Antonio but he dodged and kicked Jack in the shin

"son of a bitch!" he shouted

"why do I have the feeling you're not even trying?"

"cause fuck you, that's why" Jack finally punched Antonio but he got Jack into a tailspin "why don't we take a break?" asked Antonio

"that. sounds like. a good idea" said Jack lying face-down in the dirt struggling for breath.

A van pulled up with Frank driving "Antonio, boss we've got rogue members just a mile north of here"

Antonio and Jack got into the van when a twelve-year-old girl tapped Jack on the back "tag you're it mister!"

Jack's eyes narrowed and turned round "so it shall be" he said running off to play with the other children,

"... fuck it, let's go."

When they arrived they burst in with some complimentry shotguns and gift-grenades, many were killed, few were executed on the floor, one used Frank as a human shield holding a gun to his head "whoah take it easy buddy" said Antonio dropping his gun

"hey man, you gotta get me out of here, he'll kill me!"

"okay, okay settle down, who is?"

"the boss, I- I don't know his name"

"can you describe him?" before he could answer his eyes widened and went bloodshot, choking on air

"at the world he looks with disgust and lament, the true master dwelling in his lair, only beware the man with silver hair!" he shouted before his head exploded

"holy shit!" shouted Frank backing away from the headless corpse.

Jack entered, his suit blood-stained "Jack, what did you do?"

"I told them no tag-backs"

"anyway... this guy's head just blew up"

"oh... is there a reason or...?"

"he started chanting demonically then his head blew up"

"what did he chant?" Frank then whispered into his ear "damn it!" shouted Jack kicking over a table, then from the pocket of the corpse a cell phone started ringing

"hello" Jack answered

"so, you're becoming an even bigger nuiscance than I remember"

"Ivory"

"well done Jack"

"you were the nuiscance, always outdoing me"

"what happened was your fault"

"yeah but that led to the monster you see today"

"you, a monster?"

"oh, I meant you"

"me?"

"I saw you trying to raise the dead, sent it to youtube"

"that's why my mail was full of cash"

"the fuck did you know I was here?"

"look to your left" Jack looked at CCTV "smile, you're on camera"

"if you leave now I will not pursue you but if not I will hunt you down, I will find you... and I will kill you"

"... you're such a fucking 0taku"

"and you're a piece of shit" said Jack hanging up and shooting the phone "I'll Wal-mart if you need me" he said walking off.

"Do we tell him now?" asked Frank to Antonio "no, not yet."

 **A/n: Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to an illegal Horror-themed rave (I'm cosplaying as eyeless Jack!)**


	4. Life on mars?

**A/n: I started working on this while watching Baccano and everybody is fucking immortal for some reason.**

Jack was in his office sleeping, he woke up after a nightmare about his brother, he rubbed his temples and tried to think after his migraine, no-one was around and he relaxed. He heard a beeping noise from no-where "what the fuck?" he also heard voices "doctor, I think he's waking up" Jack's vision blurred and he fainted.

He woke up shouting in a hospital room, various doctors had to restrain him and another doctor stepped forward

"hello Jack, my name is doctor. Tyler, I've been treating your coma"

"what's going on?" he said in disbelief

"you were in a car accident and you've been in a coma, now you may suffer from some short-term memory loss-"

"what about Los Santos"

"Jack... there is no Los Santos, you're in Los Angelas"

"what the hell?! am I in the Mafia?"

"uh... no, you're the CEO of a lawyer-firm"

"shit, wait, what about my brother?"

"who?"

"Ivory, Ivory Smith"

"... I don't know how to tell you this, you... never had a brother"

Jack looked in shock and dismay, four years he had spent looking for him, all for nothing, guess he'd just have to see what the real world has to offer.

Jack was in a meeting at his firm and the business men were talking about the economy, politics and current situations Jack however was thinking _"my Mafia suit was better."_ since Jack was spacing out the lawyers were all looking at him

"uh... sorry"

"do you agree it's unethical to use a perp's history against him?"

"I uh... what?" the lawyers looked in disbelief at him

"uh, mr. Smith, maybe you should take a walk and clear your head"

"what? no, I- I'm fine"

"please, we insist"

"right, right" Jack was kind of pissed real-him didn't change his name to 0taku and kept it as Smith, but anyway he complied and left the room.

The walk out of the office was brutal, people staring at him, whispering behind his back.

When Jack finally did get outside he started to walk in the rain "great" he murmered, a teenager began following him, he looked about seventeen

"alright mofo, the fuck do you want?" Jack asked

"to cut you up real good" Jack punched him in the chest and started punching him on the floor until the thug could hardly breathe

"h- hey, I'm just a kid man"

Jack held the kid by his collar and whispered "kid or not, if I see you again I'll make sure the pain lasts longer."

He met a homeless man on the street just a few minutes after... "that"

"penny for your thoughts?"

Jack gave him a 20 and started talking "well I'm kinda going through some shit right now see, I'm am- was a long way from home but now I'm back but- it just... doesn't feel the same, like I have no idea what to do, I don't like change" he said tearing up but trying to hide it from this man who lives on the street

"well, it seems to me, you've got to stop thinking, just do what you can, you'll really know when it feels like home"

"uh thanks" he said wiping away the tear.

When Jack finally stepped back into his office there were workers asking him what to do

"y- you know what. just- just go home for today" he said dull and in a mood, the workers however were ecstatic and left leaving Jack,

he plugged in his earphones to his phone "the fuck kind of name is Apple?" he muttered before putting his playlist on shuffle and started walking to the roof.

As it seems David Bowie's Life on mars started playing on the phone as Jack sat down after the rain had stopped,

he thought back to earlier with his encounter with the homeless man and started muttering his advice to himself

"stop thinking" this didn't help when he thought about the lies in his "Los Santos coma" how the fuck would he settle down into real life?

"stop thinking" "how can I stop thinking about this?!"

"stop thinking" the words now seemed calming to Jack as he thought about what he left behind in his coma state

"you'll really know when it feels like home" Jack now got onto his feet

stop thinking

stop thinking

stop thinking Jack kept repeating to himself as he walked to the edge of the building, that turned into a jog, then a run as he leapt of the building.

Jack woke up in yet another hospital room shouting but this time he was surrounded by Antonio, Frank, Franklin, Michael, Trevor, Johnny Klebitz and Carly

"easy now" comforted Antonio

"where am I?!"

"he ok?" asked Trevor to Antonio

"Jack, it is me Antonio" he slurred

"I know that, I'm not brain dead"

"Jack you were shot in the head" said Carly **(for this character check out "Help me through the night" by Yinyang754)**

"ohh... I remember"

"we'll go" said Antonio guiding the people out of the room, Frank asked Antonio again if they should tell Jack about something,

however Antonio just ushered for his silence.

Johnny snuck back in to see Jack

"you know 0taku, I could kill you right now"

"you won't"

"heh... did you hear?"

"of course not, I've been in a fucking coma"

"Carly's pregnant!"

"congratulations, I thought she looked..."

"what?"

"nothing it's just you know, I- I didn't know she was pregnant and-"

"you didn't"

"please don't tell her, I'm vulnerable and she'll kick my ass" Johnny just walked out of the room

"don't like to get your hands dirty so you send in the baby-momma huh!"

In a Northen part of LS Ivory Smith was texting someone over the phone

 **I heard you use to offer a special service.**

That was a life time ago.

 **That may be but you're going to want to do this for me.**

And why's that?.

 **I have dirt on what you did during your time in America.**

... what's the job?

 **That's what I thought.**

What's the job?

 **An assassination.**

You can trust me to get it done.

 **I certainly hope so for both our sakes... mr. Bellic.**

 **A/n: Niko's here soon, I promise!**


	5. Back to the present! (the correct title)

**A/n: Filler! this is filler! I promised you Niko but I need to fill these chapters! I'm throwing all you suckers**

"Antonio you gotta- you gotta-"

"WHAT?!" shouted Antonio easily annoyed by the merc

"I got a new car!" said Jack showing Antonio the car he was sitting on

"how did I not notice that?" he asked

Jack shrugged "wanna race?"

"Fuck yea!"

Time has passed, Jack was in his Imponte ruiner with Frank shotgun and Antonio in his Gauntlet, their engines roared easily reaching eighty each

Jack was shouting at his car "eighty-six, eighty-seven, eighty-ei- what the fuck?!" he shouted as his car started glowing orange,

he shrugged "fuck it" he said letting go of the brakes and vanishing

Antonio looked in amazement "what the f-"

The ruiner flashed into... existance apparently and crashed into a tree, Jack threw up, Frank received the vomit "dude!" "s-sorry"

they got out and took their suit jackets off, Jack untucked his shirt and coiled up the sleeves

"where the fuck are we?" asked Frank

"I'm not gonna lie... I'm very drunk right now"

"dude, it's like nine in the morning!"

"well... maybe we time-travelled"

"you're... serious

"oh yeah, this isn't my first time in time-travel"

 **Cutaway:**

 **A man in a suit walked outside of a blue 1960's British police box "ah look at these sights, and this fresh ai-"**

 **the man was cut short when Jack tackled him to the floor, got up and started kicking the man until he was bleeding,**

 **Jack entered the box, flipped the man off and shouted "word to the motherfucker, straight outta Gallifrey!"**

 **The Doctor who fans know what's happening in this cutaway.**

"wh- wha- you know what, let's just- Jack what are doing?" asked Frank while Jack was rummaging a park bin

"looking for newspap- here's one, 1955"

"which month?"

"I don't care, although I do wish it was 1985 though"

"why?"

"I'm a big Bowling for soup fan"

"ok... so let's go to town and see if we can find a mechanic"

"alright I've got nothing going on today"

Jack and Frank arrived at the local diner, Frank looked through the phonebook, Jack ordered a Pepsi

"hey Jack! I found a guy, get the car"

"all right just let me finish my drink" he said as Frank left, he had enough so he threw it at a wall,

when he left he was crashed into by a teenage, Jack started punching him in the face "you piece of shit!"

"who wears a red lifejacket anyway?" he muttered leaving.

"Hello!" shouted Frank as he arrived at a house "damn this place is fine"

"who's there!" shouted an old man, Frank screamed like a girl and shot him

"shit, shit, shit" he said dragging the body inside the house and found some blueprints.

Jack was having a fun morning until he spotted something that made him back away "h- highschool"

then Jack had a thought "I wasn't... the most popular kid in highschool but I'll see if I can change that here."

 **A/n: that's right, I'm making all ya bi-atches wait.**


	6. Back to the present part 2

**A/n: Hey, remember chapter 2 of this? I used the pointy stick joke before Doctor who.**

Jack walked into the highschool "I'm twenty, they're... seventeen? crap I won't be able to hit on any of them"

a girl walked up to him "hi"

"hey"

"are you new here?"

"uh... yup that's me"

"maybe I'll see you later"

"s- sure" Jack said as the girl walked off "is it that easy, all I had to do was transfer? if I knew that six years ago I would have been... less lonely."

Jack leaned against a locker and plugged his earphones in "gotta love Three days grace"

a boy walked down the hallway, being kicked by what Jack assumed were the 'Populars' and he fell to the floor, Jack helped him up

"hey man, you okay?" asked Jack taking the kick me sign off of his back

"yea thanks"

"well they certainly weren't doing their job" Jack patted the boy on his back and he was on his way before shouting "stop being a li'l bitch!"

Jack started walking to the cafeteria.

Jack sat down preparing to take a nap and saw the same kid being bullied by what Jack could only describe as one of the 'populars'

so he did the rational thing: tackled the bully, stomped on his face a few times and dashed off out of a window

"well that was fun" Jack said to himself walking just outside of the school when the principal apparently

"you there, who are you?!"

"uh... uh... Jack" he said shamefully not using a fake name

"ah, the guest speaker!"

"sorry what?" asked Jack in sheer stupidity

"the speaker that graduated last year and giving a speech to the prom tonight"

"yes..."

"we look forward to having you tonight" said the principal walking off.

Jack's phone rang and he picked up "hell-o this is historically inacurate"

"Jack, it's Frank"

"well no-shit, no-one else in the fifties has my number, much less a mobile"

"alright well anyway-"

"and anyway what the fuck do you think you're doing? fuckin' disrupting time n' shit"

"shut up!" shouted Frank "listen, I've found a car but it runs on a very high power source"

"would a thermo-nuclear blast do it?"

"uh, uh yes... but how are-"

"doesn't matter, bring the car outside of the highschool tonight"

"wait, highschool?! Jack what the f-"

Jack was standing around at the prom talking to the students until the principal came to the stage "I would like to announce our guest speaker" he said beckoning Jack to the stage "please tell us what highschool has done for you."

"Highschool has definately changed me for the... *sigh* you know what? I'm not gonna lie, highschool sucked for me, for me highschool was hell, all- all of the bullies, the bitches and even the teachers, everyone who wasn't perfect or had the slightest thing wrong them, life sucked for you and I know because I was that kid."

"stop this now!"

"like right here, only one person ever stuck up for me, my brother Ivory, we used to be best friends and now he's fucked off to god knows where and I was left on my own to find him, I wanted to find him and that, was when my life began, England to Mexico to America it was an experience that school couldn't give me and I met friends, good ones too and I put the other years of my life behind me"

"Jack I'm warning you"

"a message to the Populars, well done these last years making kids depressed because we grew stonger because of you, life is only going to get worse"

"off this stage right now!"

"so here's to the Losers, the Weirds and the Friendless, I promise you one thing, life for you is going to get better! because this... this is the beginning of your life!"

The crowd cheered for Jack "right everyone, here's a little favourite of mine!" he shouted and started playing the first few chords to ''Pretty woman.'

After that, Jack and Frank got into the Delorian "ready?" asked Frank

"not at all!" shouted Jack ramming his foot on the pedal... "huh... it didn't work"

suddenly a big blue box appeared in front of Jack and a man with a bow tie stepped out "hey!"

"shit! run Frank!"

"who the fuck is that?!"

"one angry ass motherfucker with a PHD!"

 **A/n: Pretty fuckin' needless to say but I don't own Pretty woman, the song or the movie.**


	7. 0taku-christmas part 1

**A/n: Hel-lo ladies and gentle-fuckers, I am** **not** **dead prior to what the Cartel says and I present to you my little psychotic adventure, enjoy twats!**

Christmas eve, Jack 0taku and Carly DeSanta were out doing some last minute Christmas shopping Jack was... trying out ties

"black... or red... or grey... or blood-stained" Jack pondered

"blood-stained?" asked Carly

"it will be" said Jack revealing his gun "so what are... you know what, nevermind"

"what?" asked Carly

"well... what are you doing for Christmas? because you and Johnny are welcome to join in our regular-nosed Mafia games"

"I would love to but..."

"alright then" Jack sighed looking through the suit shirts

"Jack I-"

"it's fine, not the first time I was blown off, it hasn't happened since-" Jack paused in mid-sentance

"since..."

Jack already backflipped through the door at this point.

...

Jack called a meeting at his big... Mafia-office type thingy **I'm sorry, I don't know how the Mafia works**

"alright everyone!" Jack shouted "what are we doing for Christmas; bar, Vanilla unicorn or just stay in?"

"uh... boss" said Antonio "we don't have Christmas together"

"what?"

"we all go home for Christmas"

"oh, I see, no-one?"

the room stayed quiet.

...

Jack tried everyone in his contacts, no-one wanted to spend Christmas with him so he put on a scarf and wandered the snowy streets kicking over built snowmen and he kept walking miserably until he saw a homeless man **You may have remembered this was the homeless guy from when I parodied Life on Mars, if you haven't seen it I definitely suggest it** Jack sat beside him and put 50$ into his cup and started talking to him:

"it seems like you have nowhere to go"

"course I don't, I called everybody I know, all of my friends"

"family?" asked the homeless man before Jack laughed for two full minutes

"my brother's a dick"

"you've still got somewhere to go"

"you don't know that limey cocksucker like I do"

"you seem to know a cocksucker well?"

"... I will tear your flesh off and wear you in the form of shoes"

"chill the fuck out! what is wrong with you?!"

"well I was shot in the head and haven't been the same since" said Jack stroking the scar "you're not scared of me are you?" he asked

"no offense but I've dealt with worse, an old friend of mine Lucifer"

"the Devil... are you God?" asked Jack

"do you really think I would take the form of a homeless man if I was God?"

"the Devil gives into our darkest desires often in the form of a suave man while God is charitable and- oh my you, you are god!"

"... no other family members?"

"well there is... yes, goodbye!" shouted Jack running off easily distracted by homeless man **It's now his legal name.**

...

Hours later Jack drove up to Northern LS, tripped over getting out of his car and knocked impatiently on the door until a small boy answered it

"cousin Jack!" he shouted with excitement

"hey Mark!" replied Jack to his cousin "is your dad home?"

"dad, it's for you!" shouted Mark running off and a man in his thirties and a thick mustache coming to the door

"hey uncle Robert, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Jack, it's been a while... where are my manners, come in, come in" he said kindly before pushing Jack inside "so what are you doing here?"

"well... is it alright if I spend Christmas with you and the family?"

"of course, of course, Cheryl!" shouted uncle Robert to his wife "we're having Jack Smith over for Christmas tommorow!"

"thanks unle Robert"

"no problem Jack, why don't you go play with Mark?"

Jack rushed over to Mark playing with Lego's and sat beside him.

...

Later that evening Jack, uncle Robert and aunt Cheryl sat down and had some drinks

"didn't you guys have another kid, she's got to be... a teenager now"

"yea, but she's with her boyfriend this Christmas, he is too old for her" said Robert

"I have a friend who's just like that, her dad doesn't approve either"

"so Jack" started aunt Cheyl "are you seeing anyone?"

"no" blushed Jack, Robert and Cheryl looked at each other worried "so... you haven't dated anyone since-"

"no, no I haven't" interupted Jack.

Mark ran downstairs and demanded a story, Jack accepted and followed him to his room and sat by his bed-side

"alright then, I'll tell you a story."

...

 **Ok everyone, story-time.**

"The story I'm going to tell you is about a man, not a good man or a bad man,

not a hero, and not a villain,

definitely not a god and no, he's not a demon,

but you know what he is? just a man, an average ordinary everyday man, but he's so lonely,

he never stops and he never stays in one place long enough for people to get attached.

You see back in the day when he was... let's say about ten, a little bit of a trouble-maker,

and by the time he was fourteen he had already been to prison four times but he put all of that aside for a girl,

they dated for two years, the man was in love with her, he thought that they were so happy together but...

after those two years she broke up with him to get back with her ex and it turns out she was just stringing him along,

now it turns out that he was the jealous type so he caused a mass riot by the time he was sixteen so his brother offered him a job.

Now I'm not going to lie, this job included doing some horrible things but when he was seventeen he was... betrayed,

and now he's spent four years looking for him and he still is.

 **End of story-time.**

...

Jack shut the door behind him whispering "goodnight kid"

"so what story did you tell him?" asked uncle Robert

"mine."

 **A/n: ... Well that story transpired well**


	8. 0taku-christmas part 2

**A/n: Wow! this was** **really** **late, forgive me if this seemed a little rushed but I will make it up with the following few chapters.**

The Mafia were up in arms about Jack's leaving and rushed all over LS to find him, they traced his phone all the way up to northern LS, the Mafia took as much weapons as they could; guns, grenades, rocket launchers and in the back of their truck they brought with them... uh... those big metal torture devices, give me a sec... I don't know something about a British heavy-metal band, but they made their way up North to the house where Jack was and burst in holding guns up to Robert and Cheryl, Jack came out from the kitchen

"What in the homeless man's name is going on here?!" he shouted

"Jack, where have you been?" asked Frank

"Fucking Iceland, where do you think?!"

"But we thought you were kidnapped"

"It's Christmas! unless I have Daniel Stern and Joe Pesci screwing up robberies at my house I'll be fine!"

"Then what are you doing here? we checked all of your apartments"

"This is what credible family I have left- wait did you say every apartment?"

"Yea" Antonio chuckled "we saw your Doctor who fan video, anyway something has come up and-"

"Nuh-uh I don't work Christmas"

"But Ivory has been sighted near-"

"I couldn't care less, I'm spending Christmas here since everyone else rejected me"

"You're the Don now, you have responsibilities"

"Fuck my responsibilities, I'm Twenty-one, I can barely drink"

"That has nothing to do with-"

"Oh shut the fuck up! all I wanted was a day where we could spread the cheer and maybe a few drinks but no"

"Jack I understand your feelings but-"

"Understand my feelings?! You don't understand shit about me, in fact why did the previous Don even choose me?"

"Well it's difficult to explain..."

"Come back to me when you can!" shouted Jack storming out of the house.

...

Jack wandered around for a while until he sat down on a park bench, another man sat beside him

"Hello Jack" said a familiar voice with familiar silver hair

"Ivory, I suppose you're in the mood to kill me"

"Now, now it's Christmas, you remember what we used to be like" Ivory smiled

"Yea early mornings, opening presents, until that Christmas our parents kicked us out"

"I miss when we hated them in silence... Still though, we got our own apartment"

"The one that smelled like piss and had a dead body? granted it had character" Jack laughed "So you got a new eye"

"Yep, since you shot me I had to pay thousands for a new eye"

"Thousands? you're a drug lord, you don't have healthcare?"

"This was a... special eye"

"Ooh cryptic" Jack said sarcastically

"I heard Robert and Cheryl are living up North" said Ivory changing the subject

"I've been there, my 'colleagues' ruined the place, I try to find someone to spend Christmas and no-one to spend it with"

"Well..." said Ivory awkwardly "I'm available"

"Sorry but you didn't exactly cross my mind after-"

"Shh" hushed Ivory "It's Christmas, you can kill me later"

"Thanks... brother" said Jack awkwardly as he got a text "So... you still wanna spend Christmas as Roberts?"

...

The message Jack received was from Antonio and how he was ready to 'enjoy' the holidays with Jack so he and Ivory walked back to uncle Robert's and aunt Cheryl's house in northern LS, when the Mafia saw Ivory at the door they all raised their guns to him

"Come on guys" said Jack smiling "It's Christmas, we can kill him at another holiday"

Antonio cleared his throat "That's not all either" he said pointing to some other people that joined in for the holidays which were;

Franklin, Trevor, Johnny, Michael, Carly and the other 'lesser' De-santa's.

Everyone took their places and sat down with the De-santa's laughing, Trevor and Johnny at each others throats and the brothers reunited and felt so good, reunited just the way it sh- I have lapsed into song lyrics haven't I?

Ivory turned to Carly "By the way now that I have a chance I'm sorry I tried to kill you... like a lot... I've made this weird"

Jack leaned back on his chair and started addressing everyone

"look at all of us here, it's like Jesus at the Last supper, if one of you betrays me I swear to the homeless man I will light you on fire"

...

Jack was outside watching the snow fall when Ivory approached him

"Hey" Jack said quietly

"Hey" Ivory replied

"... There was a reason you wanted to spend Christmas with me isn't there?"

"Yea... do you remember our old gang?"

"Gang? it was more like a syndicate, we recruited hundreds you know I mean... before I killed them all"

"Yes I shot you, went to America and you spent a year killing them"

"Unfortunately I didn't kill a few" Jack joked

"You didn't kill four" Ivory said coldly "One is here and I need you to kill him"

"Look I'm grateful for you spending Christmas with me, really I am but that part of my life is behind me."

Ivory pulled a document from his coat "The one I want you to eliminate is Jacob"

Jack perked up "Him? seriously he's still alive?"

"Yes, he's in Blaine county, now an independent arms dealer"

"And you can't do this because?"

"I'm going to find another one in Russia"

"Which one?" asked Jack with a concerned look on his face

"Relax I'm not going after him, well not him him"

"... Fine" groaned Jack "I'll kill this one"

"That's my idiot we all know and love" laughed Ivory

"You know... this might be the last time we can talk like this, because you know what happens next time" said Jack smiling weakly

Ivory shrugged then walked off "It's been a pleasure, oh and merry Christmas mr. 0taku"

"You too mr. Smith!" shouted Jack looking at the document before whispering "So it looks like I'm killing this one then."

 **A/n: Next year this is gonna rhyme.**


	9. Old problems part 1

**A/n: So part 2 of the Christmas special took way too long and I took a month deciding how I should start this chapter then I thought; Preperation, murder and backstory, let's begin.**

The documents Ivory had given Jack were about a former member of their gang back in Britain who had now become an arms dealer and so the next day Jack was loading his weapons into the trunk of his armored Kuruma, the others offered to go with Jack but he denied every time saying "This is something I've gotta do on my own"

"Jack you said the same thing when we all wanted to go to the stripclub"

"And I wasn't wrong, it was weird for most of us" Jack said getting into his car

"Alright, if this is what you insist on then I guess we'll leave you to it" said Anontio waving

"Did you do what I asked?" asked Jack looking him dead in the eye

"Yea... I still don't know why you wanted me to pack that mask"

"It's... kind of a good luck charm from the old days"

"Not the weirdest thing that you've said or done" said Antonio glancing to the skeletons in Jack's back seat with cigars

"So... that's it, I guess I'll see you" said Jack holding out his hand

"Yea, see you in about a week then" replied Antonio smiling shaking his hand

"Oh, before I forget, have this" smiled Antonio throwing a tanned cowboy hat to Jack

"Thanks, I'll see you later" said Jack driving away

"Soo..." asked Frank "We gonna take the day off?"

"Oh fuck yea."

...

It was morning when Jack arrived at Sandy shores, he stopped outside of Trevor's trailer and knocked on the door "Ron, get that door or I'll cut your dick off with a spoon!" he heard being greeted at the door by Ron.

"O-oh, hi Jack!" shouted Ron excited

"Heeey buddy, great to see you" Jack lied "I came to see your boss" he said walking in with dust covering the bottom of his pure black suit

"Jack, how's my favourite mercenary?!"

"Good, need to remember the dickspoon thing though"

"You've heard me say worse"

"Fuck man, I've seen you do worse" said Jack remembering the fond times he and Trevor shared

"Yea, so what brings you up here?"

"I'm in need of a favour"

Trevor looked mad "Oh! And here I thought you were here for a friendly visit, but nope! Why don't you go fuck yourself?!" shouted Trevor

"O-ok just calm dow-" but before Jack could finish, Trevor threw a beer bottle at him

"Okay I can see you busy" he said before scrambling out of the trailer and to his car and driving away as fast as he could.

...

Jack pulled up his car just outside a trailer park and banged his head against the horn

"Ugghhh, I really didn't want to do this... I have to" he said taking off his seatbelt, opening his car door and walking towards Stab city.

A few people were outside and noticed Jack and seeing Jack they knew exactly how to handle the situation... point guns at him

"Little much don't'cha think?" said Jack nervously putting his hands up

Johnny walked out shouting "What the fuck is going on?!"

"Klebitz! Great to see you, what's it been like, five months since you left me to burn alive?"

"Jack 0taku, ready for me to kick your ass?"

"Look, as much as I wanna kill you Final destination style I kinda need your help"

"Why should I help you?"

"You once said a brother might stab you in the back, mine has"

"Ivory?"

"No, well... I mean yes but not now"

"You have another brother?"

"No! This is a metaphorical brother!" shouted Jack

"You mean like an ex-gang member?"

"No- actually yes, yes he is, I need to see if you've got anything on him"

"I still don't get what's in it for me"

"Come on, I could give you blood, O negative is all the rage now"

"... Shoot him" said Johnny starting to walk away

"Wait, wait, he has a rival gang in the area!" shouted Jack panicing

"And..?" asked Klebitz

"Think about this, if I kill him, you're the only threat around here and if he kills me... well, he kills me, it's a win-win for you."

Johnny thought about this for a while "... Alright then, we probably have something"

"Great, now can you ask your guys to point their boom-sticks away from me?"

...

Jack, Johnny and a few Lost mc members went inside of a trailer and Johnny eagerly gave Jack all of the information he wanted

"How long has he been here?" asked Jack

"About a month or two" replied Johnny

"Where is he now?"

"A trailer from up North"

"Are you in love with Carly?"

"Ye-" Johnny stopped in mid-sentence

"Ooh, I'm telling!" said Jack with a gun pointed at his head "You're no fun anymore."


	10. Old problems part 2

**A/n: Wow, I am really terrible at keeping my word writing fanfiction on time.**

Jack left the trailer early in the morning after he found out where Jacob was, honestly he wanted to get out of there before any of the Lost members decided to kill him, he headed to the location the Lost had oh so kindly pointed out to him... with a knife... and Jack's face but nonetheless he left one of Trevor's... party favours on the side of a trailer.

When Jack arrived at the Sandy shores airstrip a lot of people were there, and I don't mean like American 'a lot' I mean an English 'a lot' which is significantly less but still a considerable amount, like... ten. And like any gamer would plan to do in a situation like this, he was going to gun everyone down without a second thought.

First was a man who tapped Jack on lightly on the side of his head where his bullet wound was and him to fuck off,

Jack's face started to twitch "Urge to kill, rising!"

Jack punched him in the gut and then broke his nose while others shouted "Get him!"

Jack pulled out two .45's from his black dustercoat and started to get really into and I mean really into it, put some bullets into five guy's eyes, elbowed anothers' face and somehow a fork was lodged into someone's- getting a little off topic here Jack came to a woman lying blood-soaked on the floor "Hey darlin' mind telling me who you boss is?"

"Go to hell you motherfucker"

"Hey! my mother was a sain- nevermind. So, your boss?"

"I won't tell"

"Ah, I'ma have to kill you now" said Jack putting the barrel of his gun in her mouth with a smile that would give the devil chills. Another gunshot was fired into the distance, Jack turned his, shot the woman and laughed maniacally

"Jacob! Hey old buddy old pal!"

"Jack Smith! The Deadeye, the mercenary willing to do anything"

"Come on dude, I ate that one time"

Before Jack stood the ex-third in command to Ivory's gang back in England, Jacob Lastnameunkown, that was actually his last name, 0taku's not looking that bad now huh? He wore dust covered jeans and scruffy brown boots but strangely had a weird shirt vendetta

"Jack! What are you doing here?" he asked cocking his rifle

"I was just about to ask you blondie! I kinda got bored killing your goons"

"Well, here I am" he announced proudly,

Jack put his hand where he was shot in the head before, he started to choke, he felt like he was about to vomit, "Bollocks" he started to retch

"Come on Jack, you're here, I'm here, let's see what happens."

Jack's face was cradled by his hands and he started to laugh "Heh. Heh heh" he said in a low voice, his eyes flickered; Brown to red and back. What was this feeling coming over him? His body started to shake with anticipation and excitement, his eyes kept flickering, his pupil started to rapidly grow and shrink, small veins popping out of his eyelids. Jacob looked bored "You're not having a mental breakdown are you? That'd make it too easy" he sighed, Jacks' psychotic laughter filled the air, his eyes were completely red, not blood shot, just... bright red with no pupil. Jack's grin spread from ear to ear and before anyone could react he came towards Jacob like a bolt of lighting, he gave him a left hook that sent Jacob back a meter or two. The men at Jacobs' disposal fired their Combat MG's at Jack, he dodged the bullets running to one of them with his lightning fast pace and smashed the masked goons' face into the ground, the runway's pavement flying in the air.

"Wh- what are you?!" stammered Jacob after witnessing Jack's inhuman feat, Jack just kept laughing, he pulled out a switchblade and threw it into the other guy's eye and he fell to the floor. At this point Jacob had limped into his car and started to drive off "Oh no you don't!" shouted Jack running to behind the car and lifting it by the bumper, Jacob shot Jack in the leg causing him to flinch and drop the car, Jacob didn't waste a second speeding off. Jack clenched his leg wound as his eyes turned to their old colour, the brown returned quickly but the gold rings around his eyes took longer and he regained his pupils. Jack pulled out his phone and struggled to dial Trevor

"Tr- Trevor, it's me"

"So now you want hel-"

"Please, get to the airstrip, please" he urged with tears in his eyes and everything started to fade to black.

An hour later at the hospital Jack was unconscious lying in a bed tossing and turning rapidly while Trevor was outside listening to the doctor "Your friend's gunshot wound hit his bone but the damage is minor, he'll be able to walk in a month or so." The doctor then left leaving Trevor and Jack alone. The older man sighed "Kid... What have you done?"

In Jack's head everything around him was white, just an empty place apart from something strange... red mist and blue mist conversing with each other

"What has that idiot done now?" asked the blue

"It's not my fault, he wasn't ready for it, it's not time yet" rambled the red

"Enough of your excuses" boomed blue

Jack wanted to speak to them, he wanted to ask them what was going on but he couldn't say anything, his mouth was sewn shut, needles sticking out with blood dripping down his chin, he looked down further at his chest and saw a large gash. Back in the hospital room Jack woke up shouting "Motherfucker!" he cupped his eyes with his hands "Make it stop!"

Trevor ran to Jack's side "Calm down, it's just a dream"

"I need to go" Jack said pulling himself up

"Hey, the doctor said you need to rest" said Trevor, regardless Jack leapt out of the bed before hearing a loud snap in his leg, Jack just flinched and kept walking.

Hours later Jack sat in his car driving up to another of Jacob's goon's places, this time was a ware house in Blaine county "Let's try this again" said Jack with the same sickening smile spread across his face and getting out the door but immidiately he felt a sharp pain in his neck, he reached to the spot and pulled out a tranquiliser "Oh shi-"

 **A/n: Well then, one chapter left of this small arc then we go into a two-parter about why the former Don chose Jack as his successor and also why Antonio was chosen as his caporegime.**


	11. Old problems part 3

**A/n: Okay then, this chapter then, emotional development... Yay...**

Jack's head felt fuzzy, he opened his eyes to look at a dark room. He tried to get up but he found he was handcuffed by both arms to his chair "Well fuck" he said with a fake smile on his face.

"Ah, Jack!" shouted Jacob smiling coming towards him "How d'ya feel?"

"Oh you know, I'm good and as always I'm about to be surrounded by dead people"

"D- did you just quote Hercules?" asked a confused Jacob

"Hah, the gang leader watches cartoons" laughed Jack

"Oh, I wouldn't be so cocky if I was you" said Jacob, pulling out a combat knife

"Were you" said Jack correcting him, Jacob kicked him in the shin followed by a loud shout from Jack.

Jacob sighed "You haven't changed much have you?" he asked with a weak smile

"No" replied Jack trying not to cry "Neither have you it seems"

"Well, drugs are pretty fun"

"Mm, the famous chef-meth" said Jack with a smile "Couldn't have picked a better name?"

"Alright Jack, I think that's enough talk now"

"You're... Going to kill me now?"

"Kill you? No. I'm going to make you suffer first" Jacob punched Jack and he blacked out.

...

Soon after, Jack awakened in the white room again with the blue mist and the red mist, they were talking again however the voices emerging seemed different. The red was more excited and high-pitched and the blue sounded angry and spoke in a deeper voice

"That idiot!" shouted Blue

"Hehehe! Idiot boy! Idiot boy!" shouted the red

"He's not ready! He's pushing himself too far!"

"Can I do this?! Can I do this?! Lemme have control!"

"Ugh! Fine! But don't break him! We still need him"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Just do it!"

...

As soon as Jack came to, his eyes were red and a sickening smile suited his face well, he broke out of his ropes like they were paper and punched Jacob in the face, snatching the combat knife from his hands and stabbed him in the thigh, Jacob fell to the floor.

"You should fear me Jack!" shouted Jacob with a look of fright on his face

"Fear you? Why?" asked Jack, as he started playing with the knife

"I've killed dozens of our street gang"

Jack kept playing with the knife "Fear me, I've killed the rest" he gave a cold smile, he cut Jacob, the latter of them giving out screams of pain and the former giving out screams of laughter and enjoyment. A red haze fell over Jack, with the high-pitched voice of the red mist talking in an even higher and more manic tone "Hahaha! That's it! Again! Again!" These felt like commands but Jack didn't care, he was having too much fun making slits across Jacob's body, the voice continuing;

"Do it! Do it again! Gut him like a fish!"

Jack kept slicing and slashing away: Stab, stab, stab

"Good! Good!" the voice howled again "Slay him, stab him, obliterate him!"

Jack snapped out of it, his eyes returned to normal and a look of horror befell his face

"Wh- What?!" he looked at his blood-soaked hands "D- Did I do this?" his body couldn't stop trembling

"Of course you did" said the red voice in a seductive manner "Now... Finish him"

"F- Finish him?! He's already dead!"

"Tear his limbs off, mount his head on your car, pose him like a prop!"

Jack trembled even more, he dropped the knife and fell to his knees

"P- Please, no more, no more" Jack pleaded with tears in his eyes

"Oh? I thought you wanted to kill him, big brother asked"

"W- What?"

"Your brother asked you to Jack, be a good sibling and do what Ivory says"

"N- No..."

The voice imitated Jack's voice "Ivory's so strong and talented, I wish I could be more like him"

"S- Stop it, shut up"

"He was always your parent's favourite, Jack, but you always knew that didn't you?"

"Shut up... shut up"

"And you did everything he asked because you thought your parents could be proud of you too"

"Shut up!" Jack banged his head on the floor "Shut up! Stop it! I don't care what they think!"

"Hehe... You're still weak Jack, call on me again when you've manned up, I'll be waiting."

Jack kept banging his head on the floor, blood coming out of his head, trying to stop the voice. After a few minutes of banging, just to make sure the voice was gone, he picked up Jacob's keys from a near table and walked to the truck, with a blank look on his face.


End file.
